Breaking Dawn
by In Love With My Edward
Summary: This is my breaking dawn that I made up. It is a little brutal at point and if you hate Jacob Black you should read this. If not then don't. Rated T because some violence
1. The Volturi and Jacob Black

BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)

Hannah Choulet's Breaking Dawn

BPOV (Bella's Point Of View)

It's the day before the _grimace _wedding. Its not that I'm scared of being Edward's _grimace _wife its just I'm surprised. Alice of course has gone wild with the decorations and planning but that's what I get for letting her plan it. _Sigh _just one more day until I'm with my love for eternity. And become a vampire.

_Knock knock_

APOV (Alice's Point Of View)

Alice- Hi Bella! Aren't you excited! _Of course she is!_

Bella- Sure, Alice

Alice- Well, before the big day we are all going to go hunt, but we'll be back by tonight.

Bella- _sigh _that long, what if I fall down the stairs and crack my head open who's going to take me to the emergency room?

Alice- _Silly Bella, _Bella, I know nothing is going to happen. _I point to my head, you know sometimes she underestimates me too much_

Bella- _ha ha _ok Alice, just be back soon

I peck her on her cheek and go to meet everyone else.

BPOV

Edward! Where are you?

Edward- I'm right here love. What's wrong we will be back by tonight.

Bella- I know, but I just wanted to see you one more before you leave

_I trip on the last step. Why do I have to be such a klutz! _

_Thank G-D my angel is here to catch me._

Edward- Bella, what are we going to do about you?

_He breathed his hot breath on my neck. How does he dazzle me like that?_

Bella- _dazzled_ uh…I don't know

Edward kisses Bella lightly

Edward- We'll be back soon love and Bella will you promise me something?

Bella-Anything

Edward- Please try to stay out of trouble for a couple of hours. I don't want my bride walking down the isle in crutches.

Bella- I'll try

_Edward kissed me again and I went on my tip toes to make it last longer, but he pulled back and chuckled in my hair._

Edward- Bella, please try to control yourself. I have to go. Bye love.

_Then he disappeared _

I was in the house by myself. What to do? I went to the TV and flipped through the channels lazily. I heard something by the door.

Bella- Hello?

_Silence_

Bella- Edward? Are you still here?

Hello Bella.

I turned around it was Jane and Marcus.

Bella- _gasp _What…a..a..re…y..y..ou…doing…here?

Then everything went black.

I woke up and my head was throbbing. I couldn't remember what happened until I looked up and saw Jane and Aro.

Instantly I was in excruciating pain with Jane smiling at me.

Aro- Nice to see you again, Bella

Bella- _Coldly _Unfortunately I can not say the same.

Aro- _ha ha lightly _Bella you have not changed one bit.

Bella- Is that supposed to be a compliment?

Aro ignored the comment

Aro- Bella I have been waiting to see what your powers will be and I'm tired of waiting

I gulped

Aro- Tonight we are going to change you and...

Bella- NO! You can't!

Aro- Wrong Bella we can and will

That Night

I heard a voice

Bella- Hello?

Bella? Is that you?

Bella- Jacob? What are you doing here! How did you find me?

Jacob- Well…I knew the Cullens were leaving and thought I would come to see you. When I came to the house I saw the front door open and hid behind a tree. When I saw 2 Vampires dragging you into their car I followed you to here and now I am here to save you.

Bella- Jacob I can't believe you followed me here! Do you know how dangerous this is!

Jacob- Bella, calm down can we just get out of here then talk the smell is killing me.

Bella- Ok Jake, but don't think your off the hook.

EPOV

Edward- Bella! Bella! Where are you?

I couldn't hear her heart or smell her anywhere. Where did she go?

Then I smelled it. Dog!

Edward-Alice! Bella's gone! The dog took her!

Alice- Edward calm down you can track him and we can help you just need to concentrate.

I concentrated all I could then found it they were at the airport.

Edward- They are at the airport! Lets go, Alice quickly!

I ran as fast I could, but if that dog hurt her I was going to rip him to pieces. Actually I was going to do that anyway.

Then I saw them Bella had a huge cut on her forehead and I had to pinch my nose to calm down.

BPOV

As soon as we got off we the plane I saw Edward. I ran to him as fast as I could and naturally tripping over my feet. Edward caught me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Edward-Bella are you hurt? Did he do anything to you?

Bella- No, no. Jacob saved me from the Vulturi. They were going to change me.

_Edward growled._

Edward- I don't believe it. How could Aro do that, he's Carsile's good friend.

Bella- I know, but I think Jane was controlling him.

Edward- That makes more sense, but I'm just so happy your ok.

_He held me in his arms and kissed me like never before. With such passion that I went on my tip toes to make it last longer. He pulled me closer to him and I was twisting my fingers through his hair. This is usually when he pulls away but he just kissed me more passionately. I pulled back so I could breathe and then he started to kiss my neck and my heart was beating so fast I thought the whole airport could hear…_

Alice- _cough cough_

Bella- _giggle_ sorry Alice.

Alice- Its ok Bella, lets go home, Jacob you better come too.

When we were in the car with Edward holding me to his chest and randomly kissing my hair, I noticed we weren't going home. I looked up at Edward questionably. He looked down at me and smiled my favorite crooked smile. Then I noticed we were going to place where we fought the newborns.

Edward-Bella stay here in the car and don't come out.

Bella-Ok Edward I will. Be back soon

Alice- _Edward, take him to the clearing and we will do it there_.

Edward-Good plan Alice.

Jacob- What are we doing? I thought we were going home.

Alice and Edward grabbed Jacob

Edward- We are but first you need to go. I can't have you interfering anymore.

Jacob- What! You can't Bella will be devastated.

Edward- No, actually Alice sees that she will be happy that you are finally out of her life. See you were causing a lot of trouble to Bella. She was afraid that you were going to bother her all your life about her past.

Jacob- NO! She would never say that in the future!

Alice- But, she did. I know (she pointed to her head)

Edward- Come on lets do this Alice.

Alice- Ok. Now we will do this quickly Jacob if you cooperate.

Then there were ripping noises and screams.

Alice- That was fun, Edward!

Edward- Yes, I feel much better now lets get back to Bella.

BPOV

Bella- Where's Jacob?

Edward- Bella love, Jacob went on a trip and I don't think he will ever come back.

Bella- Where did he go?

Edward- I don't know he just ran off after we told him that we were going to change you after the wedding.

Bella- Well, I told him that I loved you more than life. I thought he would get the picture.

Edward- I love you too, love

BPOV

_I was a little upset about Jacob but I promised myself I wouldn't cry another tear over Jacob Black! Anyways he left that must mean he doesn't love me. Maybe he imprinted? It doesn't matter I love Edward and that's that. _

Edward: Bella, it's killing me what are you thinking about?!

Bella: How much I love you.

_He kisses me lightly of course nothing too dangerous to my health. He stops and I grown and pout my lips._

Edward: No, Bella its been a long day try to sleep.

Bella: I'm not tired _yawn _

Edward: Yes you are. Now sleep.

_Then he started humming my lullaby and I drifted off to sleep._

I dreamt of everything Jacob last night. His eyes. His dark skin. How he hated Sam Uley before he became part of the pack. I thought how he was my sun when everything was dark and how his smiled warmed me up. I thought about when he was cruel to me in the forest and how he said he tried kissing me. I thought about last year at the clearing when he made me kiss him just so I would let him live. Then my dream closed with my Edward smiling at me with his bare chest facing me. Breathtakingly beautiful.

I woke up and Edward was beside me or in my old rocking chair. He wasn't anywhere. I started to worry what happened to him but then thought better of it. He probably just went home to change.


	2. Oh! The Wedding!

EPOV:

EPOV:

I was running fast home through the forest. How could Bella think all those things about Jacob? He was her sun? I have to talk to Alice! She should have known this was going to be this way. Bella misses Jacob! I have to figure out what to do.

"Alice!" I said through the house

"I'm in here Edward!"

She was on the couch with Jasper watching his play Grand Theft Auto. I instantly felt a surge of relaxation wash through me.

"Edward calm down. Your feelings are so strong I could feel them a mile away."

"Thank you Jasper"

"Edward everything is going to be fine. Bella is making cereal right now and she is going to tell you exactly why she was thinking of Jacob. Don't worry it will be fine. Remember I know."

"I better go then. Thanks Alice"

I ran home to Bella...my love.

BPOV

I suddenly felt cold hands around my waist and his sweet voice in my ear

"Good morning love"

I was being dazzled _again. _

"uh...g…g… good morning"

I looked up at him and he was smiling my favorite crooked smile. Then he kissed me lightly and with caution…but I wasn't going to go for that. I stood up on my toes and wrapped my hands around his neck bring him closer to me. He responded quickly and forced my lips open. His tongue was dancing in my mouth and mine was brushing against his perfect teeth. Then he abruptly pulled away.

"Hey I wasn't done" I pouted

"You underestimate my control, Bella" He chuckled

" Now finish eating Alice wants us to come over and talk about the wedding."

"Oh!" I had totally forgotten about the wedding it was supposed to be 2 days ago.

I ate my breakfast quickly and got dressed.

"Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

We got into his Volvo and drove to their house. Then a pixie figure skipped out of the house.

"Bella! You're here"

"Alice please don't wear out my fiancé to much. I still want her to be alive at the end of the day"

Alice scowled then giggled "Of course, my dear brother"

Alice took my hand "Come on Bella we have to go shopping with Rose"

"Rosalie is coming?" Rosalie was a little bit nicer to me last year, but she still didn't like me very much.

"Yes, what we are looking for is in her expertise."

Edward chuckled but when I looked at him he just shook his head no.

Whatever it was Edward was finding it extremely funny and Alice was smiling happily to herself. I was very curious and angry that no one was letting me in on the conversation.


	3. Shopping with Alice AND Rosalie

APOV

APOV

"Come on Rose it's time to go!"

I was smiling so big I couldn't blame Bella for looking at me so curiously she was going to blush like a bright tomato.

BPOV

We were in the car with Alice driving Rose in the backseat and of course me in the passenger seat. Alice and Rose were looking way too smug and I just new today was going to be an embarrassing one.

"We're here Bella"

I must have fallen asleep but that pixie voice brought me back to reality. I looked out the window and I couldn't believe it we were in…Victoria Secret!

"Alice! I can't believe you took me here!"

"Oh Bella, stop being so melodramatic."

"I'm not going. You can't make me"

"Oh yes we can." Rosalie said and with that she was carrying me over her shoulder.

"Rosalie put me down! Ok"

Unfortunately we were already in the store and I didn't want to make a scene so instead I just stood there with my arms crossed. Rosalie had already started taking things off the shelf and was filling her shopping basket quite quickly. Alice was somewhere pulling out a bunch of dark blue and other unmentionables. I was walking towards some shirts when Alice through a whole pile of clothes at me.

"Alice! I don't need all of these clothes."

"I know but just go in and try them on"

"ugh"

Alice chuckled and skipped with me to the changing rooms

I tried on outfits after outfits when I finally narrowed it down to 3.

"Oh Bella I knew you would pick these! Lets get them all! Edward will love that dark blue lace one I can see it. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

I blushed dark red just thinking about it.

"Alice they are so much…" But she cut me off

"Bella if you're going to be in our family you have to get use to this"

"She's right Bella you are almost our sister, you have to get used to this." I hadn't even noticed Rosalie was standing next to Alice until she spoke. She was holding a bunch of black and red outfits of all different styles.

We went to the check out and with all of our clothes you would think we bought out the whole store. The lady smiled at us and gave us our bags. I was carrying one bag but Alice and Rose were both carrying 4 and 5.  
Then we were gone riding in the car with all of our goods. Now I could see why Edward was smiling so much. He couldn't wait for me to get embarrassed. I'm going to get him back for this one way or another.


End file.
